Alchemy and Ectology
by Homunculus-Alchemist
Summary: Homunculi from the fma dimen. come to Danny's world to capture the ghost for an experiment. Faith, Tinia, and Tea are there to stop them. TechnusXOC, VladXOC, and WalkerXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_H.A.: hey this is a fanfic of Danny Phantom. It has some ocs from my other fic the stranger within. their bios are on my profile._**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or any anime character that shows up._**

**_Warning: Possible oocness._**

* * *

Danny Phantom was patrolling the town of Amity Park he herd a guy yell. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it anywhere. He followed the source and found Technus being surounded by people in black.

"What's this?" Danny said out loud, "A new form of the Men in White?"

"Phantom!" said Technus, "Quick get out of here!"

Danny became confused, _'Technus is concerned about me being captured? Something must be up about these people.'_

Danny landed in front of Technus and looked at the people. It was only two guys and a woman. The woman looked like a hooker with a big chest and had long curly black hair. On her left chest was a tattoo. One guy was fat and bald. He looked like a dimwit and he was drooling. The final guy looked like a girl by the clothes he wore and his hair looked like that it belong to a palm tree but black. He had the same kind of tattoo as the woman but on his left thigh.

"It seems that we get to have two ghosts at the same time," said the woman.

"Can I eat them, Lust?" asked the fat guy.

"Well yeah," said the other guy, "as long it's in one piece. Father and Dante want whole ghosts, not partial ones."

Danny and Technus gulped when the fat guy smiled maliciously and lunged at them. Something black landed on him and a dust of cloud appeared. When it disappeared, it showed a female demon with braided brown hair holding the fat guy down by the head with one hand. She quickly jumped out of the way when the woman extended her nails right the demon. The demon landed next to Danny and she glanced at him. She faced the three as the fat guy stood up with a bloody head.

Then the demon yelled, "NOW TINIA!"

Something white and black zoomed past the two ghosts and the demon and was among the three people in black. It appeared to be a girl with shoulder length black hair like Danny's friend Sam with a hint of red to it. She wore some sort of Japanese clothing that loked familiar and a sword that withdrew. It had a pinkish red blade and a blue and green feather at the hilt. The girl spun around and slashed the people in half. She quickly jumped back and was on Danny's other side.

She looked behind her and smiled, "How's our little ghosty doing?"

Danny looked behind him and saw another girl in a blue military uniform of some sort next to Technus. She wore white glove with blue markings. She had black hair in a bun and.

She faced the girl, "They did something where he can't activate his ghost powers. I doubt it's alchemy or magic. He's in shock so I can't get any answers."

The girl nodded and faced Danny, "The name's Tinia Falcon. The girl by the ghost is Tea Mustang. The other one is Faith. No she isn't a demon."

"Thanks Tinia," said the girl who wasn't a demon.

Just as the three strangers recovered from Tinia's attack, the Spector Speeder appeared with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz in it.

"Danny!" yelled Jazz, "Get in here quick."

Faith picked up Technus and they all got in the pulled out a rifle and was shooting at the people who trying to attack them. The woman extended her nails again but Faith deflected it before them stabbed Tea's leg. Sam activated a ghost portal and they sped into it. They kept going till they were at Technus's lab.

Danny helped Faith get Technus out and they set him down on an examination table. The only time he struggled was when Faith grabbed him. Tinia looked around the room for any potential dangers and sensed someone else in the lab. She quickly ran back before she ran into someone. She landed on her butt and the person she ran into.

He was tall and muscular. His skin was pale green and his eyes were pure red. His black hair came up and gave the appearence of horns. He wore white clothing similiar to Technus's.

He cocked an eyebrow, "What are you doing in Technus's laboratory?"

Tinia got up with his help, "What are you doing here?"

He frowned and narrowed his eyes, "I asked you first."

She shrugged when someone yelled, "Tinia, are you done patrolling the lab?"

Tinia smiled evily, "Yes, Carbon-chan."

There came a yell and Tinia laughed before she turned back to the man before her, "Anyway, I'm Tinia Falcon. Shinigami and state alchemist."

He nodded, "Vladimir 'Plasmius' Mastors. Billionaire and half ghost."

Her eyes widened, "H-half ghost?!"

He smirked, "Yes a half ghost."

Her face became serious, "I think you need to come with me."

Before he could protest, Tinia grabbed his wrist and ran toward the others. They looked at her in surprise. Faith looked at Vlad in surprise than at Tinia.

"Half ghost," replied Tinia.

Tea and Faith nodded when Tinia started to become whoozy. Before she passed out, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her. Then she succomb to darkness when she heard someone yelling in the background and a male trying to keep her awake but it comforted her.

* * *

**H.A.: well here's chapter two. in case if you are wondering, the three people in black were original characters from fma, tinia wears a shinigami uniform from bleach, tea wears a traditional state alchemist uniform, and faith looks like greed but with hair, lips, and a tanktop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_H.A.: welcome back. i'm hoping to shed some light on my ocs and the plot._**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or any anime character that shows up._**

**_Warning: Possible oocness._**

* * *

"Tinia!" yelped Faith and Tea.

Vlad picked Tinia up and took her to a table that right next to Technus who was recovering from his shock.

"We need some to stop the bleeding, now!" ordered Tea.

"Hold on," said Faith, "I need to find where she is bleeding. If it's internal, I can fix it immediately."

Tea, Jazz, and Sam nodded as the boys went to find something that could help stop the bleeding. Faith undid some black wrappings that were around Tinia's calves and found two stab wounds that were deep and bloodless. Faith stuck one of her clawed fingers down it and pulled it out covered in blood. Tea removed the sandal and sock off of Tinia's left foot. She saw her foot was a deep shade of purple.

Danny and Tucker came back and set the guaze they found next to Faith as she cutted into the bottom of Tinia's heel.

Sam had a bowl when under the foot when the blood came gushing out. Faith nodded as she clapped her hands together. She didn't do anything till the bloodfall decreased. Then she punched Tinia's legs with both hands. There was a purple flash and the wounds were gone. Tinia moan as Tea patted her hand.

Tinia opened her eyes, "Okay. When did I use alchemy without my gloves?"

Faith gave her a confused look as she went to Technus, "What do you mean?"

Tinia sat up, "Well I'm sore in the heart. So what does that tell you?"

Tea giggled and she ruffled Tinia's hair, "Silly. You didn't use alchemy. Lust stabbed your legs in an angle where you wouldn't bleed out so your heart is sore from overwork."

Tinia blinked a few times before saying, "Ooooh."

She went up stand up but she became whoozy and started to fall. Vlad caught her and put her back on the table. Faith had a flaslight and was looking into Technus's eyes. Tinia saw that Faith took off his shades so she saw that his iris were red.

She chuckled, "What's with ghosts and them having red eyes?"

Tea laughed, "Like you have any room to talk, Ms. Moody-eyed Shinigami."

"Yeah," yelled Tinia, "a **shinigami **not a **ghost**."

Faith growled in annoyance, "They are both spirits. Now drop it."

Tinia whined, "But she started it."

Faith glared that made everyone pale and back away, "I'm finishing it. Anything else?"

Tinia shook her head so Faith nodded and went back to inspecting Technus. All of a sudden, Technus jerked and jumped away from her.

"Hey," yelled Danny, "she wasn't hurting you."

"Easy, Danny," said Sam, "Technus is still recovering from shock. It's only natural for him to do that."

"Yeah," agreed Tucker, "especially by how she looks."

Faith tensed and Tinia glared at Tucker. Tea sighed and backed away from Tinia. She bumped into someone and turn around.

She saw a man with a skull-like face. He wore a white unifrom-like suit and a white cowboy hat. His eyes were pure green with no pupils.

Tea turned back to Tinia who looked like she was about to tackle Tucker, "Well here's a **spirit **that has green eyes instead of red."

Tinia looked at the new ghost who appeared annoyed, "That's only one ghost."

Tea facepalmed herself as she walk toward Tinia and asked Faith, "Can I?"

Faith shrugged as she finished inspecting Technus, "I don't care."

Tea nodded and smacked Tinia upside the head. Everyone but the new ghost gaped at Tea. The new ghost cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

Tea nodded as she turned to the new ghost, "Apologies for that. Tinia was complaining that all ghosts have red eyes so I had to show that not all ghosts do. I'm Tea Mustang, Captian and State Alchemist. I'm also known as the Ice Serpent Alchemist."

Jazz jumped, "You guys have aliases?"

Faith leaning against the table since Technus was out of shock,nodded, "I'm also known as the Homunculus Alchemist."

Tinia smiled, "Kind-hearted Alchemist and the Oroboros Summoner."

Faith rolled her eyes, "She's the **special** one."

Tinia snapped her head toward Faith, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Faith put her hands up defensively, "Nothing. So, what's your name Mr.?"

"Walker," said the ghost, "I'm the warden of the prison in the Ghost Zone."

Faith and Tea nodded. Tinia grumbled, "Law Enforcement."

Walker narrowed his eyes, "Is something wrong with that?"

Tea sweatdropped, "Tinia's ancestory has piratcy so she a rebel by nature."

Right on cue, Tinia stuck her tongue out but Faith grabbed it with her clawed fingers. Tinia yelped and tried to get away but gave up.

Faith smirked and let go.

Tea snickered, "Hey Faith. When are you going to get out of your shield?"

"Shield?" asked Danny and Technus when there was a white light.

They looked at Faith and saw her in a totally new appearance. She looked completely human with the exception of red eyes. Her hair was waist long and she had tan skin instead of onyx black(A.N.: sorry i forgot to say it in the previous chapter). They saw that she wore a black tanktop along with skin tight black jeans. Technus blushed but it quickly went away before anyone saw it.

Faith cracked her neck, "Happy now?"

Tea nodded as another person entered the room. Danny looked and saw that the guy looked similiar to the three he saw earlier. He was tall and lanky. His hair was brownish black and spiked on top. He wore a pimp jacket with a feathered collar, black leather pants, and a black muscle top. On his left hand was the same kind of tattoo as the three.

The guy smiled and showed sharklike teeth, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**H.A.: here you guys go. oh and i noticed the typos in the previous chapter and i'm sorry. please fogive me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_H.A.:hello here's chapter 3_**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or any anime character that shows up._**

**_Warning: Possible oocness._**

* * *

Danny narrowed his eyes and flew toward the guy. He punched the guy in the gut and yelped in pain. He jumped back and held his hand.

"Who are you?" demanded Jazz.

The guy shook his head, "Man, can a guy just walk in without getting attacked?"

"Nope," said Faith, smiling.

The guy slumped, "Thanks Faith. I love you too."

Faith giggled and ran up to him. She hugged him, "I missed you Daddy."

The guy chuckled, "You say that everytime."

Vlad coughed, "About the question Jasmine asked."

The guy nodded, "The name's Greed. Also Greedy Greed and the Ultimate Shield. You guys are?"

Danny came forward, "I'm Danny 'Phantom' Fenton. This is my sister Jazz and my friends Sam and Tucker."

Vlad crossed his arms, "Vladimir 'Plasmius' Masters."

Technus frowned, "Nicolai Technus. Master of everything electronic and beeping."

The guy started to snicker till a shoe met his head. Everyone saw that it belonged to Faith. She shrugged and acted as if nothing happened.

Walker narrowed his eyes at the guy, "Walker, warden."

The guy put his hands up in the air, "I plea to the fifth."

He turned to Danny, "I take it you the slut, fatso, and gay."

Tinia laughed, "Slut. I love it!"

Faith rolled her eyes, "Yes they did."

Danny smiled nervously, "Hey uh sorry about."

Greed shrugged, "No hard feelings."

"Hold on a sec," said Jazz, "What's going on? I mean who are you guys? And what are you two anyway?"

The four looked at each other than back at her.

"Got anywhere we can talked about this?" asked Tinia.

"Yeah, like a few thousand miles from here?" agreed Tea.

They looked at Vlad who nodded, "I have a mansion in Wisconsin."

"Sweet," said Faith.

Danny nodded, "Okay so we go to Vlad's mansion and you tell us what is going on."

"Hold on Daniel," said Vlad, "First we have to get you four to my mansion without your parents worrying."

"Oh shoot," said Tucker.

Faith thought about it and she smiled, "Why don't you invite them here? You guys are on summer break right?"

"Yeah?" Replied Jazz.

"Than with your parents permission," Faith continued, "you guys can stay the whole summer there."

"It's brilliant!" said Tucker.

"What would we do without you?" said Tinia as she went to give Faith a hug.

"Hug me and I'll kill you," growled Faith.

Tinia slumped which made Tea laugh, "Hey that's what you get for pouncing her al the time."

"I know," she whined.

"Well probably see you in a few days?" said Danny.

Faith nodded as the kids went into the Specter Speeder. Vlad, Technus, and Walker helped them to Vlad's ghost portal. When the entered his laboratory, he showed them where they'll be staying. Faith suggested that Technus should stay since he has been targeted so he shared a room with Faith.

* * *

**H.A.: sorry for the cliffhanger but my back is starting to hurt and i wanted to add a chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or any anime character that shows up._**

**_Warning: Possible oocness._**

* * *

**The next mourning....**

Faith woke up and went down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Vald in a human appearance. He had grey hair that was in a ponytail. He had black eyes and olive tan skin. He was skinnier built than his ghost counter part. He wore black dress pants, a white button-up long sleave shirt, and an apron.

"Very manly like," commented Faith.

Vlad jumped, not hearing her coming her in, "Oh! I didn't know you were awake. I was making breakfast."

Faith smirked, "You might want to let Tinia do that. She loves to cook and if someone else does it, she gets depressed."

Vlad chuckled, "Well then I guess I should put this up before I lose anymore of my dignity."

Faith nodded as Vlad put the apron up. He than went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Faith nodded and he grabbed two glasses. After he filled them, he handed one to Faith.

"Thanks," she replied as they heard two doors open and shut.

After a few moments, "GOOD MOURNING TEA-CHAN!"

"ISHBALA DAMNIT, TINIA!"

Something came crashing down the stairs and Vlad and Faith came running into the main hall. The saw Tea pinned to the ground with Tinia hugging her. Vlad and Faith just stared till they started laughing.

"What the hell?!" yelled a couple of voices.

They all looked upstairs and saw Technus and Walker slouched against the railing, looking like they had been rudely woken up.

Tea was finally out of Tinia grasp and was beat the crap out of her, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT SCREAM THIS EARLY IN THE MOURNING?!!!!"

Tinia laughed as she started to evade Tea's attacks and she saw Faith, "MOURNING FAITH-CHAN!!!"

Faith glared at her, "Try it and you'll regret it."

Tinia pouted and shrugged, "Oh well. I'll go out side and train a bit."

Tea nodded, "Same here."

Tinia smiled, "Then after that. BREAKFAST!"

She quickly dodged a shoe being thrown at her by Walker who growled, "Can't anyone be able to sleep with her around?"

Faith shook her head, "That's why I get up early. Tea tries to but they get up at the same time. So Tea gets the mourning pounce treatment."

Walker chuckled, "I feel sorry for her."

Technus glided down the stairs, "Now when is the child and his friends get here?"

Vlad chuckled, "they are probably still asleep."

Walker and Technus stared at him till Faith spoke up, "It's natural for kids like them to sleep in."

They nodded when they heard a scream. They quickly ran out and saw Tinia in a tree away from Tea who had a staff made of ice.

Faith sighed, "What happened?"

Tinia pointed at Tea, "She said that she was going to kill!"

Tea growled, "Because you won't leave me alone!"

Faith sighed and walked up to Tea, "Why don't you do some paperwork? That always calm you down."

Tea took a deep breath, "Yeah. Besides, I need to go through the files on everything about what Intel told us about what the Homunculi are doing."

Tinia whined, "We all have to do that."

Faith nodded, "Okay we'll go over it during breakfast. Tinia?"

Tinia nodded and vanished.

Tea turned to Faith as they walked back inside, "Shouldn't you go find Greed before we go over the files?"

Faith sighed, "Yeah. He probably went for a walk. Hey Vlad. I'll right back. I got to go find my dad."

Technus faced her, "I'll come with."

Faith nodded as they went down a nature trail, "Make sure that Tinia saves me some of whatever she is making."

Tea waved them off as they went into the mansion. They ran into Greed who was sitting down in a chair, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

Tea laughed, "I'll go get Faith."

Vlad stopped her, "Leave her be. I think it'll help clear her mind on some things."

Tinia agreed, "Yeah and you know how Faith does her critical thinking. This might help her figure out what the homunculi are up to."

Greed looked away from his paper, "I'm not up to anything."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**H.A.: hey well now you know how the girls are in the morning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or any anime character that shows up._**

**_Warning: Possible oocness._**

* * *

Faith and Technus had been walking for about ten minutes when she groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just remembered that my dad drinks his cup of coffee before he does anything," she moaned, "Ugh. Now we have to go back."

Technus smirked as they walked back, "By the way, how advanced is the technology from where you're from?"

Faith laughed, "Trust me Technus. You would go mad by the lack of it. Alchemy is more dominate. We only have light, phone, and radio."

Technus gaped, "Then how come you and your friends haven't gone crazy yet?"

Faith smiled, "For nineteen years I live in a dimension similiar to this one but not as much ghost. Tinia is a shinigami and they have computers and stuff. Tea is slowly getting used to the laptop that I have."

She giggled, "God I still remember when she first saw youtube. It was a tribute of a character called General Grievous. The song it was playing was Out of Control."

Technus chuckled, "And your father?"

Faith smirked, "He got interested for a bit then he left it alone."

Technus nodded as they came into view of the mansion. Faith saw her dad walking toward her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Faith," he said, "how was your walk?"

Faith smirked, "It would be fine if it wasn't for nothing."

He chuckled, "Sorry."

She shrugged, "It's okay. Besides it was peaceful without Tinia."

Greed chuckled, "Well I hope you two are hungry. Tinia is made breakfast burritoes."

Faith licked her lips when Technus looked at her, "Won't that give you humans gas?"

Faith smiled, "Only regular burritoes because they have beans. Breakfast burritoes don't."

Technus nodded and followed them. When they entered the mansion, they saw Vlad get off the phone.

"Daniel and his friends will be here in an hour," he said to them.

Faith nodded and stopped before she entered the kitchen. She looked at Vlad.

"Where's Tinia at in there?" she asked.

Vlad stared at her before he smirked, "Actually she went to take a shower."

Faith nodded and went into the kitchen. She saw Tea sitting down, drinking coffee, and reading some paperwork. Tea merely waved at Faith as Faith grabbed herself a plate of breakfast burritoes and noticed Walker also drinking a cup of coffee. Faith blinked and shook her head.

"So," said Faith, "what's the mission's info?"

Tea took a sip, "Appearently, the homunculi are upducting ghosts because the ectoplasma that they are made of have some sort of connection to the philosipher stone. What that is? It doesn't say."

Faith took a sip of milk, "Or the intel don't know."

Just then Tinia came in with blue hair, "Or they did and the homunculi killed them."

Vlad, Technus, and Walker stared at her hair.

Faith smirked, "It's natural for her."

Technus tilted his head, Walker shrugged, and Vlad just kept staring at Tinia's hair. Tinia grabbed a bottle of water and threw a towel over her shoulder.

Faith coughed, "You might want to hide that."

Tinia sighed and wrapped the towel around her hair, "Happy now?"

Faith and Tea nodded.

Tea looked at the paperwork some more till her eyes narrowed, "Hmm. This is interesting."

Greed turned to her, "What?"

Tea turned to Greed, "Do you feel anything strange around Technus and Walker?"

Greed had a blank look, "A little."

Faith looked at Tea, "Yeah same here. Is there something in there to explain that?"

Tea nodded, "It says that the stones in the homunculi that gives them power enhance greatly when around ectoplasma."

Tinia cocked an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with them upducting spirits?"

Faith sighed as she took a bite out of the burrito, "These are ghosts. The things that you are used to are spirits."

Tinia cocked her head so Tea intervened, "What she means is that you are used to spirits like hollows and shinigamis. Right now we are dealing with ghosts or souls that don't pass on."

Tinia scratched her head, "Won't they become hollows?"

Walker shook his head, "That's why we are called ghosts instead of spirits. I actually arrested a spirit once and days later it bacame a hollow. Lord, we had a hard time with that."

Tinia blinked, "Why didn't you contact the Seretai?"

Walker sighed, "I would if I knew how to contact them."

Tinia blushed and Faith gasped, "Oh god!"

"What?!" asked everyone.

Faith gulped, "Okay this is just a guess but I think I know what they are doing."

Vlad cocked an eyebrow, "How when your information doesn't?"

Tinia laughed, "Don't underestimate the power of Faith's smartness."

Faith rolled her eyes, "I think they are upducting ghost to make new philosipher stones so they can replace the old ones."

"So we're off the 'human sacrifice' hook?" asked Tinia hopefully.

Faith shook her head, "Probably not. Since we aren't normal people-"

"Hey!" Tea yelled, "I'm more normal then you two!"

Walker chuckled as Faith continued, "Anyway, since we aren't 'normal' people, they will still come after us."

Tinia became crestfallen and slumped, "Kami. I'm getting tired of them attacking us."

Tea got up, walked up to Tinia and pat her head. Then she sat back down.

Faith took another bite as Tea muttered, "Why are they replacing their original stones?"

Faith shrugged as Tinia started jumping up and down, "Oh maybe it'll be a power-up like when I release my shikai and bankai."

All eyes looked at her like as if she grew three heads till Faith and Greed coughed, "Doubt it."

Faith sighed, "Right now we have to worry about when the Fentons get here."

All the ghosts gulped but Tinia and Tea stared at her.

Tinia cocked her head, "Why?"

Faith chuckled, "Danny's parents are obsessed about capturing ghosts."

Tea asked, "What about us?"

Faith shrugged, "You, Dad, and I could possibly be out. Tinia will have to hide with Technus and Walker since she is a shinigami. Her rietsu might trigger their ghost equipment."

Vlad nodded, "I agree with her. You all can hide in my lab."

Walker and Technus nodded and they phased down to the lab. Tinia sighed and shunpoed to them.

Vlad cleared his throat, "Is she always like that?"

Tea cocked an eyebrow, "What the craziness? The hyperness? The stupidity?"

"Her acting like a child but still have some maturity?" added Faith.

Vlad smiled, "That one."

Greed smirked, "Yeah. If you knew her past, you would understand."

Vlad nodded, "Well we better get ready. They should be here in ten minutes."

* * *

**H.A.: hmm the plot thickens.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or any anime character that shows up._**

**_Warning: Possible oocness._**

* * *

Faith was sitting in a recliner reading a book when the door bell rang. She glance up to see Vlad in a suit go to answer it. When he answered it, she saw Jack and Maddie Fenton. With them was Jazz, Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

Jack saw Faith, "Who are you?"

Faith smiled, "The name is Faith. My parents are colleages of Mr. Masters. My brother, Greg, and my sister, Tea are here with me."

Just then Greed showed up, "Faith. Where did you put my shampoo at?"

Faith shrugged, "Ask Tea."

Greed huffed and walked off.

Jack chuckled and stuck out his hand, "The name is Jack Fenton."

Faith shook it and Maddie came forward, "Hi! I'm Maddie! I'm Danny and Jazz's mother."

Faith nodded as Tea and Greed came downstairs yelling.

Greed snarled at Tea, "Where did you put my shampoo?"

Tea glared, "I didn't put it anywhere, Greg!"

Faith sighed, "Excuse me."

She walked toward them and smacked them both. With Greed, she used her shield where the Fentons couldn't see.

Jack turned to Vlad, "We better get going, V-man. We'll come get them at the end of the summer."

Vlad nodded and they left. Tea went into the study room to get Tinia, Technus, and Walker. When Tinia came out, she tackled Sam in bliss.

Sam started twitching, "Human contact!"

Tinia looked at her as the boys started laughing, "What's wrong with human contact?"

Faith sighed, "Remember how I tell you not to hug me all the time?"

Tinia nodded so Faith continued, "She is Gothic and she doesn't like physical contact."

Tinia whined, "But I like giving people hugs. I'm beginning to hate Gothics."

Tea shook her head, "Hey. I don't like getting hugs all the time and I'm not Gothic. You're just too hyper."

Tinia sighed and everyone heard a cellphone ring. Tinia pulled one out and answered it, "Konnichiwa. Hai? NANDA? Arigatou!"

Faith sighed, "What is it?"

Tinia gulped, "Miyuri-taichou said that if a ghost is captured and alchemy is used on it... That ghost's rietsu is diminished. Faith-chan! We can't let Slut and them take the ghosts!"

Tucker and Vlad cocked an eyebrow, "Slut?"

Tea nodded, "That is what we call Lust. Technus. You might remember her. The curvy, hot chick with curly black hair and wearing a black dress?"

Technus nodded, "How could I not?"

Faith nodded, "So we have find a way to take these them to Shamballa without diminishing their rietsu."

Tea closed her eyes and slightly frowned. When she opened them, she gave a nod, "Since we probably can't use the portal because it is constructed through alchemy, we might be able to use the Seireitei as a bridge."

Tinia started jumping up and down, "That's right! It's made by rietsu! It won't effect them at all!"

Tea and Faith rolled their eyes before Vlad cocked an eyebrow, "Reitsu? Never heard of that term."

Tea sighed, "It's a shinigami thing. Very similiar to ectoplasma put different."

Tinia nodded, "That's how I use Shunpo!"

Technus and Danny stared at each other before Sam had a concerned look, "What about me and Tucker? Will it affect us?"

Tinia gave them a blank stare when Tea shrugged, "Probably not. You two have been expose to reitsu."

Danny cocked an eyebrow as Vlad spoke, "What do you mean?"

Tea looked at him and was about to speak when Walker did instead, "When a shinigami is near the living for a certain amount of time, the living become immune to a standard level of the Soul Society."

Tea looked at him, "Okay. I know you're the Ghost Zone Warden but I'm getting suspicious of your information."

Walker showed that he was wearing a single ear headset, "Communication between me and my post."

Tea raised her hands in surrender, "My bad."

Tinia yawned and looked at Faith, "Can I go train, Faith-chan?"

Faith shrugged, "Just don't attract any attention."

Tinia squealed in delight, hugged Faith, and ran outside. Vlad, Technus, Danny, and Sam tried not to laugh at Faith's expression. Greed walked up to her and ruffled her hair. Faith growled and flopped down on a chair.

Tea sighed and looked a clock, "She better get back soon. She's our only contact to the Soul Society."

Danny nodded, "Well, we need to start a game plan."

Tea blinked, "Game plan?"

Faith sighed, "Football."

Tea nodded in response, "Right."

Sam sighed, "So what do we do?"

Faith glared, "I'm thinking."

* * *

**H.A.: sorry guys. i had a major set back over the year. but here's the next chapter.**


End file.
